The Continuous March of Time
by The Crimson Lotus King
Summary: AU "Two people, one born to poverty, the other born to royalty. However their fates are intertwined like the roots of a grand tree."
1. Prologue

_Mysterious man playing a soft tune on a grand piano: Ah hello, I didn't see you there, well if you don't know who I am, and have not read my 'creators', I use that term lightly, other fan fiction a childhood friend, allow me to introduce myself, I am the kitsune no kyubii, or kyubii for short. You see unlike my canon counterpart, I am a gentlemen...a bit mad, but a gentleman none the less. And as I don't exist in the anime and manga I rely on my asshole of a writer to pay me, and since the story I exist in is on hiatus right now,as my writer hates original characters that are not necessary, I'm the only one in a childhood friend who is out of work, I wanted to be in an Otaku and a Goth Loli but he said 'No you don't fit in.' That hurt my feelings you know, I have enough trouble fitting in as it is, being a giant demon of death and destruction and all, I don't need to be reminded about it. Anyway that's besides the point he wanted to put me back to work because I'm his creation so he gave me this job, as a narrator to his newest fic, just wish he would stick to one and finish it. Anyway let me spin you a tale of magic, love, friendship, and PG-13 violence. A tale of time in a world filled with magic, but Brooklyn still exists for some reason as Naruto has a Brooklyn accent in this...so enjoy the prologue I guess. _

* * *

**Allyway large city similar to New York-10 years prior**

A young boy is seen surrounded by a group of young men well in their late teens, said boys were beating up the boy. "Yeah that's what ya get ya stupid asshole." The tallest one amongst them said while kicking the boy in his abdomen.

"Haha who knew this could be so much fuckin fun ey guys?" One of them said while punching the boy. "yeah its cool, that's what he gets for messin with us!" Another said to the other boys.

"Hey guys looks like its gettin late, wanna head over to my place, my ma's making some good ol samwitches." The youngest looking boy told them and they left the young child alone, bloody and beaten.

The boy had bright blonde and spiky hair, and had large blue eyes, however they had been bruised, and blacked, mixing in a shade of red from the blood. He stood up and used the wall as a support, he started to walk out of the ally but was met with a large, man with white hair reaching down to his waist.

"You ok kid?" The man asked, towering over the young boy.

"Amazin, spectacula, neva' been betta' now get lost ya old fart, I got a cardboard box an' a moldy piece a bread with my name on it." He said while trying to get around the man who stepped in his path again."Listen man, if ya lookin for money I aint gots none, just had it beaten outta me a minute ago."

"What's your name kid?" The man asked.

"Naruto, what's it to ya?" The blonde boy asked.

"Well I'm looking for an apprentice, and a partner in crime, I saw you fight those boys right now." The man told him.

"So what's so special bout me?" The boy known as Naruto asked him, looking confused.

The man smirked, "Well you seemed pretty light on your feet, if it weren't for you being outnumbered you might have been able to take them on, I can see you becoming pretty good at boxing."

"Ya so?"

"Sooo, I happen to a pretty good boxer, not a legitimate one but I train you."

"You want me to become a pro boxer?"(/p) (p)The man broke out in a fit of laughter. "No kid nothing like that, what I want is someone I can pass on my knowledge to, and plus, I'm a traveller, I travel the whole world and I want a partner to travel with! Plus someone to help carry the loot we make." He said with a large grin lifting his arms up.

The boy grew a large grin on his face. "That's amazin' mista!"

"Since you said you got a cardboard box I'm guessing you don't have anyone to run away from?"

"Nope my dad left me and my ma before i was born, and ma died 3 years ago." Naruto didn't know but his mother had died of a sexual disease, she was a prostitute he would not learn this until he was about 16.

"That sucks kid."

"Eh its cool."

"So what do you say?"

"Hmm a few conditions first." Naruto began.

"Hmm alright I'm listening." The older man told him.

"First I get half of whateva we make." Naruto told him.

"Ah playing hard ball huh?"

"I've been cheated outta money fore." Naruto told him.

"Alright, anything else?"

Naruto thought to himself. "No ditchin me, or leavin me alone eva." Naruto told him "The fine for leavin me alone is one bajillion dollarz"(_Just a note thats not misspelled, that's the currency in this world spelled dollarz._) \p

"Haha alright that sounds fair, so..." the man extended his hand towards the boy. "partners?"

Naruto grabbed his arm in a big handshake. "Partnas!" They began to walk out of the ally. "So got a name mista?" Naruto asked.

"Names Jiraya kid." He said messing up Naruto hair. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a fun adventure huh kid?"

"You bet!" Naruto said as they both started laughing as they began their world travels together.

* * *

**Palace bedroom-10 years prior.**

Across the sea a different scene was taking place, a young raven haired girl was sitting on her bed letting the magically lit lamp next to her bed illuminate her reading. A knock came from the door to her bedroom "Hinata are you awake sweetie?" A kind voice came from the door.

"I'm awake mother." The young girl said from her bed.

A beautiful woman who looked similar to the young girl entered the room, dressed in a silk robe. "How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

"A bit nervous mother, I don't know if I can stand in front of that many people without fainting." Hinata told her mother.

She giggled "There is nothing to be worried about sweetie, the banquet is just for the people to get to know their princess better, after all when the time comes you'll be the one to lead us."

"I know but, I haven't met with many people and...I'm afraid I will say something wrong." Hinata explained.

Her mother stood up and turned off her daughters lamp, and brought her into a large hug. "There is no need to be afraid, you're just a shy little flower, you'll bloom when the time come's there is no rush." She planted a kiss on her daughters forehead. "Go to bed now, you'll need your energy for tomorrow, good night." She got up and began towards the door.

Hinata placed her book on her night stand and got into her covers. "Good night mother." Hinata said closing her eyes.

* * *

_Kyubii:For now our two main characters are still young and their is still much time before their destinys will be met, but since their birth their fates have been intertwined like the roots of a grand tree. Their futures have much to tell, but time...waits for no man._


	2. Chapter 1

_Kyubii: why hello my dear readers, my kind writer has decided to write a new chapter very soon,partly due to the fact that he has insomnia...on days when he has school at least. Well, let us truly begin our story and let the gears of time spin, andcreate our story._

* * *

**Dark alleyway**

The night was dark in the small town, today had been the day when the priceless shadow diamond would be on display, but even with a full extensive guard somehow it had been stolen along with many priceless artifacts.

"Did you see them!?" A security officer yelled while shining his flashlight down the dark alley, while his police dog barked loudly.

"Damn it we have to find those rotten thieves!" Another officer yelled. "Let's search the rest of the area!" The sound of dogs, and loud police officers became softer and softer until it was gone.

"Do you think they're gone?" A disembodied voice asked.

"I don't know, go up and look." Another voice told the other.

"Why the fuck do I gotta?"

"Cause, remember when you got stuck in one of the traps at the Black Sun Ruins I was the one who got you out of it."

"Wait I got even when you almost got arrested when we went to get that old scroll from the Lotus Palace, I'm the one who made the distraction that saved your fucking ass."

"Stop being a bitch and see if the coast is clear!"

"Alright fine, ya coulda just asked nicely." In the dark alleyway a manhole was shaking until it slightly lifted revealing two bight, cerulean eyes which surveyed the alley.

"See anything?" The other voice asked from below the manhole.

"Nah I think we're good." The voice looking around said as he pushed the manhole cover off and climbed out. The owner of those baby blue eyes was the same boy that 10 years ago, who wasn't even 150 centimeters tall, and was being beaten up by teens, now those eyes belonged to a man of 19 years, who had grown to around 170 centimeters, he replaced the tattered clothes from his childhood with a brown coat, a dark blue button up shirt underneath with an orange tie, he wore black jeans and wore a dark grey flat cap on his head, on his feet he wore a simple pair of brown loafers, He also had a brown knapsack on his back. "Hey old perv, you need some help getting out? Don't want ya breakin a hip while we're runnin from the cops." Naruto told the man climbing out of the manhole.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The man said as he adjusted the large sack he held over his shoulder. It was his mentor and longtime friend, Jiraya. He was a bit taller than Naruto, he wore a black trench coat, with an indigo button up with a black tie, and his pants were a dark blue. "And I'm not that old kid. "He said as he walked carefully down the alley with the sack full of plunder, making sure no police were around. "Now come on we gotta skip town, and fast."

"Right behind ya, perv!"

"I said shut up about that!"

* * *

**River City Docks**

Naruto and Jiraya approached a small speedboat carefully and silently. "Alright, I'll start unhooking the boat; you get the magic engine up and running." Jiraya told Naruto.

"Got it!" Naruto told him, jumping into the boat and pulling the cord to start it to no avail. "Fuck this things stallin again!" He gave the engine a kick and it started "Ha, ha you just gotta love magic!" Naruto exclaimed as Jiraya climbed into the boat.

"Hey kid, pull that stone out I wanna see how big it is!" Jiraya told him grinning.

Naruto reached into his coat pocket a produced a medium sized black diamond. "How much you think it'll make us?"

"I dunno 3, maybe 4 million dollarz!?" Jiraya said ecstatic.

"Sorry boy's you're not making any money today or any day for the next 3 lifetimes." A voice said from the darkness before the small boat Naruto and Jiraya were on was illuminated by 4 police boats, surrounding them. Two men walked out onto the deck of the boat in front of theirs. Both had midnight black hair, and wore matching brown trench coats.

"Well if it isn't detective Fugaku, how ya been last time we saw you had to be Arcadia." Jiraya told him.

Naruto waved at the man standing next to the man known as Fugaku and said "Hey Itachi."

"Hey Naruto." Itachi waved back.

"Itachi what the hell did I say about associating with criminals?" Fugaku asked.

"Sorry dad." Itachi said lowering his hand.

"When we're working call me sir."

"Oh, sorry sir."

"Any way end of the line Jiraya, this is the final heist of Jiraya the Gallant Toad, and his cunning sidekick of a fox." Fugaku said over his megaphone.

"Hey I ain't no sidekick, I'm his partner ya hear!?" Naruto declared.

"Save it kid." Jiraya told Naruto putting an arm in front of him. "So this was a set up huh?"

Fugaku began to chuckle "That's right!"

"And the jewels?" Jiraya asked.

"Magic Illusionary paint, makes objects look like they're something they're not."

"Ah shit!" Naruto yelled throwing the fake stone into the river. "How the hell are we gonna get outta this one old man?" Naruto yelled.

"Let me think…ah do you still have those special magic stones we got back in Ju-Kong?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah in my bag, why?" Naruto whispred to his old friend.

"We're gonna need a big wave to get us clear of these boats on my signal…" Jiraya whispered.

(Listen to this if you wanna know what I imagined to play through this scene: watch?v=Jju0S-7kfXk)

"What are you two planning?" Fugaku yelled.

"Now!" Jiraya yelled as Naruto threw two small stones into the water in front of them, causing a massive wave to shoot the other boats away from them. "Let's get outta here!" Jiraya yelled as Naruto began to maneuver the speed boat between two of the police boats and began to drive away.

"After them!" Fugaku yelled as he held onto the edge of the boat.

All of the police boats started to chase the small speed boat. "Shit they're gainin'!" Naruto yelled over the sound of the engine.

"Try to lose them!" Jiraya yelled as Naruto turned into a one of the various branching water ways

"Easier said than done old man!" Naruto yelled.

"You're not getting away this time Jiraya!" Fugaku yelled as the main boat rammed into Jiraya and Narutos.

"Fuck, we're gonna be fish food at this rate." He opened his knapsack and pulled out various shining stones. "Old man take over, I'll try to get them off our ass." Naruto pushed against the gaining police boat, then threw a stone in between them causing another big shockwave between the two boats. "Head into those canyons!" Naruto yelled as the boat steered into some various large canyons.

"Not getting away that easy!" Fugaku yelled. He turned to face the other boats and yelled "Aim to kill!" into his megaphone.

"Sir aren't we supposed to capture them alive?" Itachi asked as he got up onto one of the boat turrets.

"I don't fucking care, I've been chasing that man for 20 years, and things got worse once he got that brat to join him!" he yelled

"Alright we should be able to lose em in here!" Naruto yelled, and then turning around to see a barrage of arrows being shot at them. "Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he nearly ducked underneath one.

"What the hell, is he really trying to kill us!?" Jiraya yelled, trying to dodge the arrows. He caught one in midair and sniffed it "Magic propelled arrows, he really is trying to waste us!" Jiraya chuckled under his breath "Fugaku you crazy son of a bitch. Naruto!" Jiraya yelled.

"What!?" Naruto yelled as he ducked under the arrows.

"Reach into my left coat pocket, there's something that should be able to get us outta here!"

"If you say so!" Naruto said reaching into his coat pocket. "Crazy babes from Cantigua, how the fuck is this supposed to help us!?" Naruto yelled as he shook the nude magazine in front of his teacher.

"Other left dumbass!"

"Oh right!" he said throwing the magazine off the side of the boat and reaching into his teachers other pocket and pulled out a bright white stone.

"Now use your favorite magic!" Jiraya yelled with a grin on his face.

Naruto Laughed and reached into his pocket and revealing a plain black rock and put energy into it. "Shadow duplicate magic!" Naruto yelled as he threw the stone down wrapping them in a mist, and causing 3 images of Naruto and Jiraya standing in the boat, Jiraya began swerving between them to confuse their adversaries.

"Now throw the other one at that rock wall!" Jiraya yelled.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled throwing the stone causing a massive explosion and rocks to begin falling on top of them and the police boats

"Shit, evasive manuvers!" Fugaku yelled at the other boats. The boats began speeding up and moving between the falling rocks, once they were clear they saw that the 4 images still in front of them." After them!" Fugaku yelled as they continued chasing them.

However behind them Naruto and Jiraya popped out of the water taking big gasps of air and began laughing once the police boats were far out of sight.

"That, that was to close for fucking comfort." Naruto said between laughs.

Both of their laughing began to quiet down as they floated on the river current until they reached shore outside of the canyon and walked out. "Good thinkin' of using the rocks falling as a distraction as a way to jump out of the boat and make a new clone in the boat." Naruto told him, as he began to take off this shirt as the sun rose.

"Hey it was your quick shadow duplicates that saved the day." Jiraya said, taking off his shirt putting it on a nearby tree to dry off.

"Aw you give me too much credit you old sack a shit." Naruto said. "So where we heading to next."

"Ha, Ha I'm glad you asked, we're headed to Yggdrasil, the city of life!" Jiraya told him.

"What are we gonna find there, we gotta make up for this last bust." Naruto said "I'm runnin low on magic stones, I only got 2 Shadow duplicates, and…one, two, three, three small embers ad one last shockwave." He said counting the amount of stones he had left.

"You'll see once we get there, it's a few days journey, but let's dry off first then start walking." Jiraya said starting to do pushups.

Naruto looked off into the setting sun "Yggdrasil huh?"

* * *

**Center of Canyon**

"Clones, all of them fucking clones!" Fugaku yelled, kicking the hull of the boat in frustration.

"Do you need some tea sir?" Itachi asked.

"No I don't need any fucking tea, I want Jirayas head…ugh Sometimes I wish I had joined the royal military like your brother." Fugaku said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm I wonder what you're up to little brother." Itachi asked no one as he sipped his tea.

* * *

**Royal Palace Bedroom, 5 days after Naruto and Jirayas heist.**

"Please be reasonable your highness!" A black haired young man dressed in light armor yelled as he pounded on a large door. "Your father requests that I guard you at all times."

"I don't need a babysitter!" A female voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Please your highness." He begged as he knocked his head on the door, Sasuke wasn't paid enough for this. "You're being a brat!" he yelled.

"I'm not being a brat you big jerk!" she yelled!

"Yes you are, now open his door."

"I'll open up when I'm allowed outside!" she demanded

Sasuke rubbed his forehead "You know you can't do that princess." He huffed out annoyed.

"And why not!?" she asked.

"Because it is King Hiashis orders that you remain inside the castle until the final day of the star festival." Sasuke explained.

The door swung open, and standing there was a young woman with long dark bed head, standing in her night dress. "That's what I don't get why until the end of the Star Festival!?" she asked walking back into her room. Sasuke was about to enter the room until the door slammed in his face "Changing." She said behind her door.

"Please do hurry up, your mother requests your presence in a few minutes" he said blushing a little.

"Tell mother I will be there." She said.

"Please do Princess Hinata." Sasuke said as he walked away from the door to go to the restroom. "I had to be assigned babysitting duty, couldn't get a better job like, perimeter duty, or night watch, hell I'd take horse stall duty over taking care of the royal pain, at least horses don't talk…I have to stop talking to myself.

* * *

_Kyubii: and so our tale ends there for today, the writer would write more but…he needs to get to class we both hope you enjoyed this tale, and continue reading for next time a fated meeting will occur underneath the massive tree of life._


End file.
